


Let's Keep Him

by NyxErchomai



Series: Can We Keep Him? [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, first time writing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxErchomai/pseuds/NyxErchomai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wants Ward but can’t seduce him on his own, so he enlists the help of Simmons. But Simmons will only help Fitz if she gets in on the action. Basically, Fitz and Simmons seduce Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Keep Him

Ward is sitting at a table with Skye, discussing – at length – fighting strategies and training. Skye looks just as she always does when Ward prattles on about endurance training: bored. Ward’s miming using a gun, and Fitz can’t help but admire the ripple of muscle under his shirt sleeve. Simmons notices his gaze and taps him primly on the nose.

“Pay attention,” she orders, but she’s smirking. Her eyes skitter towards Ward before focusing on the equation they’re both trying to finish. 

Fitz sneers, but stops sneaking glances at the tall S.H.I.E.L.D agent. After a moment, he leans forward and whispers, “What if we –”

“No,” Simmons cuts him off. “Not going to happen.”

Fitz whines. “Aw come on, please?”

Simmons glances up from her work and quirks an eyebrow. “Do it in your own time, not mine.” 

“You know I can’t convince him on my own,” Fitz says sulkily. “I can’t even talk to Skye properly yet.”

Simmons makes a cooing noise, making Fitz wrinkle his nose at the condescension. “Aw, don’t trust your Scottish charm to woo him over?” 

“Piss off,” Fitz quips. “I’m asking for your help, is all.” 

“Yeah?” Simmons asks. “And what am I going to get out of it?”

“The warm, fuzzy glow of victory?”

Simmons scoffs. “Try again.”

Chewing his lip, Fitz asks, “The knowledge that you got me laid?”

“Knowledge isn’t going to get me laid, Fitz. Try harder.”

The Scot narrows his eyes. “Fine. What d’you want then?”

Simmons sneaks a glance at Agent Ward, smirking. “I want him,” she says triumphantly, turning back to Fitz. 

Fitz groans, “Will you settle for me putting in a good word?” 

Simmons raps him on the head with her pen, glaring. “No, idiot. If you want my help to get him, then I want in on the action.”  
It takes a long look at Ward for Fitz to decide. “Fine,” he says, staring at the hair sticking up on the back of Ward’s head. “Fine, if we can land him then yeah, you can join.” 

“If we can land him?” Simmons repeats incredulously. “Honey, if anyone’s doing any landing, it’ll be me.”

“Whatever you say, the point still stands; we’ll share.” 

*~*~*

It takes months. Simmons advises Fitz against blatant flirting to begin with, because Ward is so uptight. It takes a week for Ward to laugh at one of Fitz’s stupid jokes, and it wasn’t even one he intended to make. There are moments where Fitz thinks he could do it, could use his “Scottish charm” and seduce the stoic agent, but then Ward will make some jibe about being surrounded by incompetency and Fitz goes back to feeling like a fumbling idiot.

Simmons is much more graceful, matching every snarky comment of Ward’s with one of her own. In private, Fitz calls it her “womanly charms”, but is eternally grateful whenever she saves him from fucking up their entire plan. 

Fitz notices when Simmons ups her game, going from smiles and batting her eyelids to lingering touches and gentle flirting. Ward doesn’t seem to notice when Simmons flirts, returning her advances with his usual deadpan wittiness, but can’t help but notice when Fitz takes a shot, quipping about “men with big hands” while he’s mere inches from Ward’s face. Ward is utterly speechless, and Fitz considers it a personal victory that Ward doesn’t pull away or recoil in disgust. Fitz hops away grinning.

It’s a slow process, but one that gives Fitz and Simmons huge amounts of gratification. Simmons enjoys breaking Ward’s hard exterior, to see the funny and sensitive man underneath, and Fitz likes the confidence he gets from making the tall, macho agent blush. There’s more than one occasion where Fitz can see the dawning comprehension in Ward’s eyes, can see the cogs turning and clicking into place when Simmons needlessly places a hand on his chest or when Fitz stands too close; he can see the pieces falling into place when they call him Grant instead of Ward and shout him drinks whenever they take a day off to relax. To be fair, it gets so blatant that Fitz would be disappointed if Ward didn’t notice, because please, even Agent May has noticed and she says three words to them a week. Coulson is concerned that it’s going to interfere with their work, but the scientists are smart enough to balance their jobs with their missions. Sometimes, they even manage to combine the two.

“D’you see this gun?” Fitz asks one day, smirking. “It might be small but it packs a punch.”

“We should call it the Fitz,” Simmons calls from her station. “I’m sure Ward would just love to try it out, wouldn’t you Grant?”

Fitz feels a rush of pleasure as Grant blushes and splutters out some bullshit about being busy, rushing out of the room faster than he’s ever moved while in action. Laughing helplessly, it takes Fitz a moment to compose himself enough to speak.

“Dear god,” he finally says, “You’re going to scare him off with talk like that.”

Simmons edges around her station, grabbing Fitz by the waist. She kisses him on the nose, smirking. “Don’t worry about him; notice there weren’t any denials in that spluttered protest of his?”

“You think it’s working?” Fitz asks, smiling.

Simmons kisses his nose again. “I know it is.”

*~*~*

Weeks later, when they push Ward against a wall, he doesn’t fight or push them away; he smirks and grabs Simmons around the waist.  
“About time,” is all he says before Simmons crushes her mouth against his, running her fingers through his hair and gripping him by the base of the neck. Fitz watches, enthralled, reaching out to run his hand down Ward’s chest, finally – finally – feeling the firm muscle and beating heart beneath the skin. Ward breaks from Simmons to grin at Fitz, lipstick smeared across his lips. Simmons steps back to make room for Fitz, who slots his leg between Ward’s, making him groan and run his fingers through the Scot’s hair, pulling slightly.

Fitz is pulled reluctantly away by Simmons, who kisses him swiftly before muttering something about getting a room, and Fitz has no arguments for her except, “But I was enjoying it right here,” which is rapidly dismissed.

They crash into a spare room and collapse onto the bed in a heap; Fitz is pinned beneath Ward, who showers Fitz with kisses along his neck and collarbones, leaving wet marks as his fingers nimbly unbutton the Scot’s shirt. Simmons shimmies off the bed and removes her shirt and pants, before pulling Ward off of Fitz to press herself flush against him. Ward kisses her fiercely back, moulding himself to her. He feels like he’s burning, as if every part of her that touches him is setting him alight. He buries his face in her neck, smells her hair and her skin and loses himself in her warmth. He runs his fingers down her spine, digs the stubs of his nails in lightly, smiling against her skin as she gasps and moans. Her nails scrape against his back, leaving marks and making him groan. He pulls back and dips his head to mouth at her breasts, pulling her lacy bra back to tongue at her nipple, biting the hardened bud gently until she cries his name. She twists her fingers in his hair, pulls him closer, forcing him to take more of her silken flesh into his mouth. He groans against her and starts slightly as cold hands run down his back. 

It’s Fitz, who breathes on his neck and kisses his nape. Ward shivers and throws his head back, and Simmons wets Ward’s neck with open-mouthed kisses that make his breathing hitch and his heart pound. Simmons claws gently at Ward’s chest, fingers ghosting over his nipples. Fitz slides his hands around Ward’s chest, wraps around him and pulls him close. Ward can feel Fitz’s erection pressing into the base of his spine, through his shirt. Almost as if reading his mind, Simmons pulls the t-shirt over Ward’s head, baring his skin. 

Fitz makes a note of every scar, every freckle, and every blemish on the marble skin by planting a kiss on all, and Ward shudders with each touch. Fitz reaches around and palms at Ward’s straining erection, and Grant gasps and arches. Simmons giggles, and straddles Ward’s hips, pushing him backwards as Fitz scrambles out of the way. Ward sinks onto the sheets, and Simmons gyrates against his dick, propping herself up on his shoulders. He hisses and clutches her hips, pulling her down harder onto his hardness. Fitz leans over Ward and kisses Simmons sloppily, enjoying the sounds she makes in his mouth as her clit rubs against Ward’s dick through his coarse pants. 

Without breaking the kiss with Fitz, Simmons reaches through her legs and unbuttons Ward’s trousers, fumbling with the zip until he takes over. She pulls away from Fitz as Ward yanks his pants down. 

“Commando; called it,” Fitz remarks absently, and Simmons kisses him. 

“Congratulations,” she breathes, as she slides down Ward’s body. She’s still looking at Fitz as she takes Ward’s cock into her mouth. Fitz swallows Ward’s strangled gasps in a deep kiss, groping at his own dick as Ward grabs his head and pulls him closer. The wet sound of Simmons sucking Ward off is driving Fitz crazy, and he quickly sheds his pants in an effort to alleviate the pressure on his dick. He palms himself, moaning. He watches Simmons as she tongues the base of Ward’s cock, licking from the base to the tip before wrapping her lips around it and swallowing Ward’s cock. She lifts and tongues at Ward’s head; he makes a strangled noise and throws his head back, grabbing a hold of Fitz in his ecstasy as he comes onto his stomach. 

Fitz moves to straddle Ward’s chest, and Ward lifts his head to put the head of Fitz’s cock in his mouth. Fitz inhales deeply as Ward runs his tongue across the slit, and entwines his fingers through Grant’s hair. 

Then Simmons is taking Fitz’s place, and whispering condoms in his ear. Fitz scurries off the bed to pull condoms out of his pockets, and holds up a bottle of lube to see if Simmons wants to use it. She’s perched on Ward’s chest, totally naked, bent over and kissing him, but she sees Fitz gesturing and nods, before sliding languorously down Ward’s body. She whispers something to him, and he mumbles something back, and Simmons beckons Fitz over. 

“You won’t need this,” she says smirking, taking the lube from Fitz. He understands and grins, leaning over to messily kiss Grant. Grant kisses him back, and Fitz doesn’t resist as Ward pushes him back onto the bed, already rolling a condom on. Fitz eyes slip shut, so he doesn’t see what happens next, but he gasps and squirms as Ward’s fingers probe his ass, slick with lube. It takes a moment for Fitz to adjust to the invasion, and then Ward adds another finger and begins to move, scissoring and loosening Fitz up. Simmons is there, kissing him and splaying her hand across his chest. Fitz takes her breast in his hand, rolling her nipple between his fingers and smirking when she gasps and arches her back. She’s so beautiful, always is, and Fitz loves her most when she’s like this. 

Simmons is touching herself now, fingers sliding between her legs and rubbing her clit. She gasps and moans, grabbing the hand that Fitz has on her tit, guiding his hand downwards. He bits his lip as she guides him to her wet folds, and he glides his fingers across her clit and inside, and she makes the keening noise that he always loves. He freezes slightly when Ward replaces his fingers with his cock, and Fitz looks down to watch Ward pushing in, grunting slightly. Ward grips Fitz hips, holds him down, fingers digging in as Grant pushes inside, and Fitz gasps in discomfort. Ward waits, until Fitz squirms impatiently, and grins as he inches in even further. Fitz glares.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he gasps out, as Ward buries himself to the hilt. 

Ward leans over and passionately kisses Fitz. Pulling away, he breathes, “You better fucking believe it.” His lips brush against Fitz’s with every word.  
Ward waits a moment before beginning to move, and Fitz turns his attention back to Simmons. With every thrust of Ward’s, Fitz matches it with a thrust into Jemma. She moans and begins to ride his hand wildly. Her cries grow more erratic, but just as she begins to clench she pulls off and straddles Fitz’s face. Grinning broadly, Fitz tongues her slit, licking her clit again and again. The taste of her pervades his mouth, fills his nose and overrides his senses, and he loses himself in her for a moment. She moves against him, crying out in pleasure, and comes. She rides out the orgasm, shaking and trembling, and half-laughs as Fitz slides his tongue between her folds a few more times. She slithers off of him, satiated, and kisses him open-mouthed, moaning as she tastes herself on his tongue. 

Fitz kisses her back as Ward begins to thrust more deeply into him, cock brushing against his prostate. Fitz cries out, noise muffled in Simmons’ mouth, and goes to palm his dick. Ward knocks his hand away, earning a muffled protest from Fitz, but whispers, “Just wait,” to appease the Scot.  
So Fitz waits, losing himself in Ward’s movements, rolling his hips to meet Ward’s thrusts, breathless as Jemma leans over and licks his nipples, rolling the bud between her teeth and sucking hickeys into the sensitive flesh. He returns the favour as she leans over him, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking, grazing his teeth on the delicate skin until she’s panting above him. Fitz is panting too, breathless and wheezing as Ward thrusts faster, hitting Fitz’s prostate with every movement, filling him and stretching him. The burn is pleasant, the discomfort insignificant compared to the pleasure that rolls through him every time Ward plunges into him. 

When Ward wraps his fingers around Fitz’s dick, Fitz’s is already so close that just that touch is enough to nearly drive him over the edge. He manages, barely, to hold back, but as Ward begins to fist his erection, Fitz can’t hold back any longer. He comes with a low groan, coating Ward’s hand. Ward follows after a moment, grunting as he thrusts erratically, before slumping over Fitz, utterly spent.  
Ward pulls out and disposes of the condom, coming back with a cloth; he cleans himself up and then Fitz, before kissing him messily. He pulls Simmons in for a deeper, more passionate kiss, and then stands up to put his pants back on.  
Fitz sits up and shares a kiss with Simmons, tenderly running his fingers through her hair. “Thanks,” he whispers, pulling away.  
Simmons smirks, and watches as Ward zips up his pants. She’s got a hungry look in her eyes, and she turns back to Fitz with a look that worries and greatly excites him. 

“Can we keep him?” she asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my only excuse(s) is that 1. I am a virgin and 2. I skipped straight over the vanilla stuff and chose to write a threesome as my first ever foray into smut. Hooray for me! Either way, I hope this wasn't too awful. Forgive any typos etc. Thanks!


End file.
